


3:50

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Ведь я лежу такой прекрасный до жути Единственное жаль не доберусь до студии На остальное будет всё равно по сути Так что похер, танцуйте.





	3:50

У Сары ужасно старый дверной звонок. Нет сенсоров, камеры — только блестящий, натертый тысячами рук, латунный кругляш. Исак давит на него, слышит резкий, сквозь дверь пробирающий звон, и отдергивает руку. Даже звук и тот стар, как сама Сара. Просто стоять ровно уже тяжело, поэтому Исак сначала держится за дверь рукой, потом опирается на нее всем весом и опускает голову в сгиб локтя. Голова кружится практически постоянно, и к этому ощущению оказалось непросто привыкнуть. Наконец он слышит за дверью шаркающие шаги, последний год у Сары совсем беда с ногами, но она ничего не хочет предпринимать. Когда шаркающие звуки приближаются, Исак находит в себе силы выпрямиться и отпустить дверь, которая почти сразу распахивается. Сара оглядывает его пару мгновений и наконец, не здороваясь даже, задает единственный вопрос: 

— Сказали? 

— Двадцать третьего. Три пятьдесят утра. 

Сара кивает, задумывается на мгновение, явно считая в уме.

— Двенадцать дней? 

— Тринадцать. Если считать сегодняшний, — Исака заметно качает, стоять ровно уже почти не получается. 

— Ты заходи, — она будто спохватывается, разворачивается и шаркает обратно в серый домашний сумрак. Сара не переносит верхний свет. 

Исак любит этот дом. Любит его застывшую в прошлом красоту — ковер в гостиной, желтые лампы в торшерах, деревянный журнальный столик с газетницей, бумажные книги на полках, стеклянную вазу, в которую сейчас Сара насыпала какие-то сухоцветы. Когда Исак был маленьким, в вазе всегда лежали конфеты. Под газетницу он клеил жвачки, которые потом, разумеется, были найдены, под ковром на половых досках есть большое чернильное пятно — тоже работа Исака. Да и ковер появился тут благодаря Исаку (и пятну). Этот дом хранит его детство и детство его отца — зарубки на косяке двери в кладовку, которые Сара делала стамеской. Справа — отца, слева — Исака. Исак обогнал в росте отца в восемь. Их фотографии висят на стене в гостиной вместе с фотографиями детей Сары. Их игрушки лежат в больших старых чемоданах на чердаке. Сара хранит их детские дипломы и их рисунки, первую деревянную скульптуру, которую вырезал отец. Позже скульптуры его прославили. 

Сара не любит верхний свет, электронную бумагу, политиков, новости по телевизору, делать ремонт, отмывать кастрюли. Сара вместе с их семьей почти полвека. У Исака не было никаких других вариантов, куда пойти, когда ему наконец сказали. Только к Саре.  
Ему почти не страшно. Он догадывался, сложно было не понять то, что его тело сообщало ему почти прямым текстом. Да, обещали обколоть, но позже, чтобы хватило недели на полторы. Сейчас у него двенадцать дней. Тринадцать, если считать сегодняшний, большую часть которого он уже провел в клинике. Очень мало или почти что много. Исаку жаль времени потраченного попусту — на ненужных людей, глупые игры и четыре года в университете. Он мог бы узнать дату раньше, тогда не стал бы рвать отношения с отцом, старался бы быть добрее, съездил бы в тысячи мест. Или нет. Ему кажется, что эти мысли немного не его, они такие попсовые, катящиеся по накатанной. Сказали — жалеет. Все ведь жалеют. Но, кроме времени, Исак не жалеет ни о чем. Это была не самая плохая жизнь.

Сара делает ему кофе с корицей и молоком, варит его в турке такой же старой и блестящей как дверной звонок. У нее никогда не было кофемашины, мультиповара или индукционной духовки, уступила она только покупке посудомойки. Из-за кастрюль. Исак помнит, как отец сам устанавливал ей машину, привез ее в пенопласте и деревянных транспортировочных рамах, тогда еще использовали дерево так варварски, потом долго ползал на карачках под кухонным гарнитуром, кряхтел и ругался, потом они с Сарой долго читали инструкцию, и наконец мыли там первую кастрюлю. За все это время Исак изобразил на обоях в гостиной эпичную батальную сцену, где люди бились с пришельцами за Голанские высоты и, кажется, даже побеждали. Кастрюля отмылась прекрасно, а может, батальная сцена оказалась не так плоха, но Исака даже не ругали. Сара отказалась переклеивать обои и спрятала битву за шкаф. Исак знает, что она и сейчас там. 

Сара приносит кружку с кофе в гостиную, как всегда. Как всегда ставит ее на столик, как всегда садится на край дивана, Исак, как всегда, ложится к ней на колени головой, растягиваясь во весь немаленький рост. Как всегда, Сара говорит — рассказывай!  
— Ну, так ведь и нечего особо. У меня заболела голова, хотя как, она и до этого болела, но я не обращал внимания как-то. Ночной режим, все такое. А тут совсем вдруг сильно. Я пошел в клинику, они продержали меня там пару дней, понаблюдали. Сделали сканирование. — Исак вздыхает. Об этом и правда нечего рассказывать. 

— Это ты тогда мне звонил? — Сара медленно гладит его по голове. Как всегда. 

— Да, после сканера сразу. Потом домой отпустили. Ну а сегодня вот… сказали. 

— И что планируешь? 

— Вечеринку сделаю. Закрою, знаешь, сезон, — он вдруг хихикает. — Совсем. Это будет последний рейв. Лучший рейв. Соберу всех, как обычно. Скажу, что, ну там, день рождения, кто их запоминает. 

— Уверен? — Сара спрашивает очень спокойно. Исак всегда любил в ней именно это спокойствие, она не причитала, не заламывала руки. Не плакала. Даже тогда, когда вокруг плакать начинали все, Сара только сжимала кулаки. Сейчас же ее руки спокойно гладили его по голове. 

— Ага, я всегда так хотел. Думал же все равно, не знал только, что так рано пригодится, но хотел так. Чтобы, знаешь, музыка, танцы, чтобы никто ничего не понял и не заметил, чтобы никто не стоял и не провожал. Ненавижу это. Я хочу исчезнуть. Представляешь, в три пятьдесят я буду танцевать, а в три пятьдесят один я буду уже везде. Во всем, со всеми, с тобой, с каждым на танцполе. Я хочу, чтобы все радовались.

— Отцу скажешь? Может, поговоришь с ним? 

— Нет, — Исак ерзает и мотает головой. — Нет, точно нет. Это будет нечестно по отношению к нему, понимаешь, мы… у нас были разногласия, у нас до сих пор остались эти разногласия, и я все равно не стал бы тем, кем он всегда хотел меня видеть. Я все равно делал бы рейвы. Я все равно бы захватывал те здания. Я все равно бы употреблял, я ничего бы не стал менять. Это был мой осознанный выбор. А сейчас я приду к нему и скажу — у меня двенадцать дней, десять дней. И ему придется принять меня, хотя он все равно не будет со мной согласен, я с ним тоже не соглашусь, но то, что мое время ограничено, это словно козырь какой-то. Я так не хочу. И мне нечего ему сказать. Он знает, что я люблю его, что я уважаю его, здесь ничего не изменилось. Смерть этого не изменит.

— Но может быть это он хочет сказать тебе что-то? 

— Что, Сара? Что ему жаль? Что всем жаль? Я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Я не хочу, чтобы вообще кто-то знал. Обещай, что ты не скажешь ему, пожалуйста! — Исак поднимается на локтях и заглядывает Саре в глаза. Тоже как в детстве, только в этот раз головокружение подводит, и он падает обратно к ей на колени. — Обещай. 

— Я не скажу, обещаю, — Сара смеется, у нее смех очень звонкий. Молодой. — Когда я тебя обманывала? А ты справишься с последним рейвом? Обколют? 

— Да, сказали хватит на полторы недели примерно, так что я подготовку так, из дома сделаю, а потом уже бегать начну лучше чем раньше. Говорят, чувствовать себя будешь лучше здоровых. Я с парашютом еще планирую прыгнуть за эту неделю, раньше откладывал. И в катакомбы сползаю. Тоже все как-то времени не хватало. Поплавать сгоняю наконец. 

— У тебя кофе остыл, — улыбается Сара. 

— Да я просто люблю холодный же. Ты разве забыла? — Исак садится и берет в руки остывшую кружку. — Слушай, Сара, а когда твой срок? Ты знаешь? 

— Нет, — она снова улыбается, почти смеется. — Не знаю. 

— Но тебе же должны были сказать. После восьмидесяти они обязаны сообщать! Ты можешь не говорить мне, если не хочешь, но… 

— Я правда не знаю, — перебивает Исака Сара. — Я не знаю, я не хочу знать, поэтому я подписала бумагу, чтобы мне не сообщали. 

— Но это же… странно. Неправильно как-то. 

— Почему? Я помню времена, когда люди еще не знали даты. 

— Серьезно? 

— Вполне. Всем стали говорить лет пятьдесят назад всего, а технология появилась лет за десять-пятнадцать до. Ты же помнишь, кто ее придумал? 

— Нет, я как-то… не задумывался никогда. 

— Да, сейчас, пожалуй, это только медики изучают. Доктор Кацын придумал. Точный год я не помню, потому что ему никто сначала не поверил. Он был паллиативным терапевтом, работал с умирающими, облегчал последние дни. Тогда еще не обкалывали, это гораздо позже появилось, просто боль снимали, насколько получалось, а потом ждали. Кого пару дней, кого неделями. И вот он первый начал говорить, что у каждого свой срок, который не зависит ни от чего. Лечение, образ жизни, стадия болезни — все это не имеет никакого значения. Есть только срок, дата, и она первична, она — причина, а не следствие. Не важно, насколько серьезно ты болен, не важно, что ты будешь с собой делать, пока не настанет твой срок — ты не умрешь. Самоубийство — бессмысленно, любое лечение, впрочем, тоже. Кацын пытался доказать всему миру, что каждый имеет право знать этот срок и иметь возможность распорядиться оставшимся временем. На него тогда весь мир ополчился — ученые, политики, раввины. Все. Ему запрещали работать, лишили лицензии, чуть из страны не выслали. Шум подняли до небес, а он все равно стоял на своем — собирал доказательства, тестировал людей в хосписах, ездил в зоны конфликтов, тестировал там солдат, просто добровольцев, стариков, молодых — всех. Точность была почти стопроцентная. Даже жестокий эксперимент был, он протестировал ребят из психбольницы, склонных к повторяющимся попыткам суицида, результат им не сказал, но задокументировал. Тоже все совпало, особенно девочку одну помню, про нее много писали, она в кому впала после попытки, пролежала несколько месяцев, а умерла все равно в назначенный день. 

— А ведь кажется, что как сейчас всегда было, что по другому и быть не может. 

— Не всегда. Раньше люди смерти боялись или желали. Ждали ее годами. Бабушка моя десять лет умереть готовилась. Каждый вечер надевала чистое, ложилась, думала с утра не проснется. Десять лет! Молодые когда умирали, все вокруг говорили, что нечестно так, неправильно. На похоронах плакали, сейчас почти не плачут ведь? Всегда оставалось что-то непроговоренное, недосказанное, непрощенное, какую-то часть тебя умерший с собой забирал. Попрощаться не успевали, ждали потом, может хоть приснится, скажет это все, недоговоренное. Сейчас не так, беззубая стала смерть, не уважают ее больше, да и не боятся совсем. 

— Я бы не хотел как раньше, — задумчиво тянет Исак, отставляя пустую кружку и снова укладываясь Саре на колени. — Я бы надеялся, наверное, что вылечусь. Жить бы хотел. Прикидывал, за что именно меня так судьба наказала. Жалел. Завидовал бы здоровым. Верил, что придет кто-нибудь и спасет меня, что появится какой-нибудь волшебное лекарство. А потом все равно бы умер. В три пятьдесят. Только понимая, что все мои надежды прахом, что я не хочу, не готов. Нет, так бы я точно не хотел.

— Да мы и сейчас не готовы, ни я, ни твой отец. Мы не хотим, мы жалеем, нам больно за тебя. Мы не готовы! 

Исак замечает краем глаза, что левая рука у Сары сжата в кулак, правой же она по-прежнему гладит его по голове. Успокаивающе, размеренно. Как всегда. 

— Я тоже не готов, Сара. Я же не знал, не думал об этом, но так должно быть, это, не знаю, судьба. Знаешь, мне помогает мысль, что это единственный возможный вариант. Это не обидно. Да, мне ужасно жаль, я не хочу оставлять вас всех, но мне не страшно. Просто помните обо мне хорошее. И вообще, — Исак легко дергает Сару за нос, в детстве он так привлекал ее внимание, — ты не рассказала мне, что было потом с Кацыном. 

— Ладно, — она снова улыбается, и Исак видит, что кулак, кажется, расслабился немного. — Потом он уехал в Америку, работал там несколько лет, его разработки приняли, не массово, конечно, сначала вроде бы в военных целях. А у нас тут начался хаос. Технология была не такой уж и секретной, но полностью Кацын ее не публиковал. Умельцы собрали ее на коленке, все начали узнавать даты. Сделать анализ можно было на улице, в торговом центре, да где угодно. Только вот качество хромало, ошибались на месяцы, иногда на годы. И тогда анализы делать запретили вообще, и все начали делать их подпольно. Только все равно ошибались. Потом была волна самоубийств. Потом Кацына попросили вернуться и отдать разработку. Он вернулся. Он правда хотел изменить мир, как мне кажется. Поэтому вернулся. Анализы стало делать государство. Бесплатно, по запросу, для всех. Тогда начало меняться вообще все, вся система стала такой, как ты привык ее видеть. Вся эта “смерть в комфорте”, “последние путешествие”, “снимите наш домик у моря, чтобы провести свой последний день”, “подготовим ваш последний день” и так далее. Хосписы исчезли, потом люди научились стимулировать организм за счет оставшихся ресурсов, чтобы восстановить работоспособность на несколько дней, то, что сейчас называют “обкалывать”. Самоубийства исчезли как класс, потеряли смысл. Солдатам стали делать тест перед вступлением в армию, появились роты смертников и долгожителей. Всегда есть люди, которые хотят умереть именно на войне. А с Кацыном в итоге интересно вышло. Ему присудили Нобелевку через несколько лет после возвращения из Америки, когда он смог доказать, что метод правда не дает осечек. Присудили в октябре, а церемонию провели не десятого декабря, как это положено, а пятнадцатого ноября, за пять дней до его смерти. И я, если честно, не знаю, что оказалось для Кацына большим символом признания.

Исак пригрелся на коленях у Сары. Это тоже было как всегда, как в детстве. Он мгновенно успокаивался, если Сара просто гладила его по волосам. Сейчас он все силится открыть глаза, чтобы хоть предупредить Сару, что останется у нее сегодня, но не может. Чувствует только, как она легко целует его в лоб, а потом приглушает верхний свет с пульта. Он как будто в коконе — под щекой острые колени Сары, ее рука в волосах, движения размеренные и плавные, вокруг легкий запах ее духов, не менявшийся сколько он себя помнит, еще не выветрившийся запах кофе из кружки и пыли от пледа, которым Сара его накрыла. Он все пытается понять, как же она сделала это, не пошевелившись ни разу и не переставая его гладить, и с этой мыслью засыпает. 

***

3:00

Исак смог собрать всех. И не спалиться. Старый завод, который они переделали под клуб еще пять лет назад, забит. Бетонные колонны вибрируют от бита, фиолетовый свет мешается с красным, сверху падают огромные золотые конфетти, которые в свете стробоскопа опускаются медленно и торжественно, как снег, который Исак видел один раз в Назарете.

Это его лучшая вечеринка в честь дня рождения, в который все безоговорочно поверили. Он начинает ее позже, в два часа ночи вместо привычных двенадцати, чтобы гости не выдохлись до утра, ставит бесплатный алкоголь, выходит на сцену и говорит, что невероятно рад всем, кто пришел сегодня, что они люди, с которыми хочется провести эту важную для него ночь, и уступает сцену диджею.

Потом обнимается со всеми на танцполе, отказывается от кокса, никто не запрещал, но хочется сохранить ясность и остроту каждого ощущения. Потом Исак танцует, подчиняясь биту, танцпол превращается в единое существо, которому не нужно ничего, кроме музыки.

3:30 

У Исака срабатывает вибрация на часах, он не чувствует, но знает и ждет ее. Пора уходить с танцпола, если он не хочет стать главным гвоздем программы не завтра, когда его тело обнаружат, а прямо сейчас. Он идет в одну из приватных комнат, с мягкими велюровыми диванами. Закрывает дверь, бит немного отсекается, но вибрация все равно ощущается очень ярко. Исак ложится, действия препаратов вот-вот закончатся и нужно успеть, достает лист с датой, оставляет возле дивана вместе с документами и распоряжениями по погребению. Все уже назначено и подготовлено. Бумаги ярко выделяются на темном бетонном полу. Исак прикладывает к полу руку и чувствует, как бит проходит через его тело. 

3:45 

Исак отправляет отцу сообщение: “3:50” и выключает телефон. Отец поймет, они давным-давно договорились об этом. 

3:49 

В доме у Сары выключен свет, а большие электронные часы проецируют цифры прямо на потолок. Сара смотрит на них уже несколько часов. Цифры сменяются. Сара закрывает глаза.


End file.
